instagramfandomcom-20200214-history
DrPizzaBoyJr
DrPizzaBoyJr Pizza Boy Jr. (born September 3, 1990), now known as Dr. Pizza Boy Jr. or DPBJ, is an American pizza food critic, humorist, journalist, soothsayer, aspiring astronaut, pizza enthusiast, electrician’s apprentice, scholar, spokesperson, and much much more. He is known for his theories in cheese structure and modern pizza taste, but he is more famously known for his work in the public pizza sector, reviewing various types of pizza. Early Life Pizza Boy Jr. was born and raised in Pizzaland, New Jersey. He is the child of the late Bradley O'Conner Yama'Gucci (1965-1993) and Jean Roberts (1967-2008). His father was born in Compton, California traveling to New York City to become a Co-Pilot for blimps. Tragically, this same profession cost him his life on July 4th, 1993. His mother was born in Bogota, New Jersey and worked as a insurance agent that specialized in blimp insurance, leading to the inevitable meeting between her and Bradley. The tragic loss of her lover led her into a downward spiral which ended with her taking her own life on August 21st, 2008. After the loss of both of his parents, Pizza Boy Jr. needed a change of scenery and moved to the Dallas-Fort Worth metroplex in Texas. Education Pizza Boy Jr. attended Crust University, earning his Doctorate in Pizza Studies in 2013. This illustrious achievement is no simple task – the number of people with this accomplishment can be counted with 200 people’s hands. Postdoctoral Work At the age of 24, Pizza Boy Jr. became the youngest Pizza Grandmaster, specializing in both International and General Pizza Studies. Nicknamed “The Pizza Prophet” and “The Pizziah”, he is one of the few Pizza Grandmasters who have completed the pizza hajj. Apart from his academic and Grandmaster status, he also serves as a lifetime member on the Council of Pizzaiolos since 2014. Early Career Pizza Boy Jr. was credited as being the leader in the movement to make pizza an official form of art started by the Council, helping pass the Protected Pizza Act. DPBJ also helped serve as a spokesperson for the pizza community during the Deep-Dish scandal in 2015 and has done volunteer work in the pizza kitchens of South Sudan during the South Sudanese Civil War. In June 2016, DPBJ received 2 PizzaPizza Awards for his research, pizza reform, and volunteerism in the pizza community. Writing Journalism Pizza Boy Jr. created a pizza review platform on Instagram [1] . He reviews pizza establishments across the United States, focusing on popular pizza hot spots such as the Pizza Paradise of the Pacific as well as the Pizza Mecca of the Midwest. Season 1: Paging All Pizzaiolos This season is the critically acclaimed chronicle of Pizza Boy Jr. as he traveled across Kansas and Texas. This season was met with standing ovations from all focus groups it was presented to, earning the first 100% approval rating for a pizza review platform. Season 2: Pizza-calypse Following in the footsteps of season 1's outstanding reception, season 2 delivers an exceptional retelling of Pizza Boy Jr.'s journey to the mythical land of Oregon as well as more of his home frontier, Texas. This second season somehow surpassed the approval of predecessor. It is unclear how, but it achieved a 101% rating on pizza-reviewers-anonymous. Season 3: Coming Soon Trivia Pizza Boy Jr.'s favorite color is rumored to be purple. References 1https://www.instagram.com/drpizzaboyjr/[2] Category:Users